Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers, for example, continue to develop more enhanced network services and applications. Consequently, manufacturers of mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones) are challenged to continually add greater functional capabilities in smaller form factors. However, the goals of greater functionalities with reduced form factor are at odds with the design of the power system of the mobile devices, in that generally more functions require more battery consumption. By way of example, one of these functional capabilities includes ubiquitous access to data and/or internet connections over, for instance, cellular data connections. As a result, one of the primary drains on the energy resources (e.g., batteries) of a mobile device is for path (e.g. radio) access to data networks (e.g., via a cellular data modem). It is further noted that developments in the hardware capabilities of mobile devices have resulted with various methods of connectivity with different rates of power consumption (e.g., network connectivity via a cellular data modem that generally consume higher amounts of power for longer range transmissions, and local connectivity via short range wireless radios—e.g., Bluetooth®, WiFi, etc.).
At the same time, there has been development of distributed systems for managing information and related applications and/or processes. By way of example, such systems can be achieved through numerous, individual and personal information spaces in which persons, groups of persons, etc. can place, share, interact and manipulate webs of information and/or applications with their own locally agreed semantics without necessarily conforming to an unobtainable, global whole. These information spaces, often referred to as smart spaces, are extensions of the ‘Giant Global Graph’ in which one can apply semantics and reasoning at a local level. More specifically, information spaces are working spaces embedded within distributed infrastructures that can span multiple computers, information appliances, sensors, and the like. In some instances, computing processes (e.g., granular reflective processes) associated with the information spaces may also be distributed over the infrastructures.
Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to sharing or distributing processes related to establishing network connectivity over, for example, distributed systems such as information spaces. Such sharing can potentially reduce overall power consumption associated with providing data connectivity among the mobile devices participating in the sharing.